The mermaid and the Elf
by Fireember345
Summary: Read from the note please
1. Read this

**Hey guys, I made this fanfic from a pic I made at art/Emily-the-mermaid-451979876**

**In this story it is a bit different from the actual Amulet.**

**This one Emily has always lived in Adlliedia as a mermaid with her pack.**

**She is the only Stonekeeper mermaid though, and the 'Voice' Is a giant sea monster.**

**There was no war but with the sea monster.**

**Also Enzo does not own a air ship but a sea ship.**

**Any questions let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

Human Talk

_Mermaid Talk_

* * *

Enzo groaned as he hated to be on the same lake again.

Every time he and his fishing crew go out to fish and catch a great hall of fish, a red haired mermaid comes to slash the ship, scare and bite the crew members, and steal the net filled of fish.

"Why do even try to even fish here?

Every single time we catch a huge load of fish, that red haired little monster comes in, slash the rope and runs off with our net full of fish.

I hate that fish." The cat man complained dramatically.

"Sorry Enzo, but this is the only place that has enough fish for us to sell." Rico sighed as packed the bait and Harpoons.

"This time she won't get away with our fish.

We'll use a net gun to catch her and keep our fish.

That red haired little runt will get whats coming to her." Cogsley chuckled as he grabbed the net gun.

"How do we know it will work?

She's has razor sharp claws and fangs.

And like always, she'll get free and mock us.

And when she has a blast, she'll squirt water in our face." The cat groaned. as they set off for the lake while a certain red head was following them.

* * *

Emily laughed a little, knowing that those idiots are back on the water.

_"Why do they even try._

_Oh well, I want my pack to have another buffet of fish. _

_I hope they catch some Sunnies and maybe a__ Carp"_ Emily snickered as she secretly followed the foolish crew.

Emily has been stealing fish from the two fins since she learned how to.

Her father David taught her how to steal from them when she was younger.

Sadly he is not here.

He died from an attack with that beast the 'Voice' at their former home.

Emily always hunts alone because she knows she'll be faster and more stealthy on her own.

She waited for fifteen minutes to see that they caught a lot of fish for her dinner.

_"I'll give them a few minutes to let their guards down._

_Ooh, what a nasty little weapon, I'll have to tinker with it before I start the show."_ Emily smiled as she swam, undetected.

She grabbed the weapon when the robot put it down and she started jamming seaweed in it.

After it was filled, she dried it off and put it back where it was.

"I think she's not coming.

Let's hurry before she comes again and cause mayhem to us." Rico asked as he hoist the net filled with her dinner.

"Alright, let's set sail." Enzo ordered as he was about to sail off when he heard hissing again.

"No no no no!

Not you again!

Help!" Rico screamed as the fish teen pounced on him and stole his hat and scratched his cheek.

As the men were coming, she bounced off the ship and dive under the boat to slash the under side, causing it to fill with water.

She pop out again as Cogsley brought out his net gun.

"This should get ya!" The Robot shout as he pulled the trigger.

But the net gun broke apart, and like always Emily cuts the rope and steals the net full of fish.

_"Those idiots need to learn a trick or a hundred on dealing with mermaids, huh?_

_Ha ha ha ha." _ Emily laughed as she returns to the northern coal, where her mother, brother and many friends and comrades wait for her.

* * *

Enzo drove his half sunken boat to the dock, cursing and complaining about that Fish menaces.

"She stole our fish again!

I can't take it anymore!" Enzo growled.

"Maybe we should file a complaint to the council about this?

They could help us with the Mermaid." Rico suggested.

"No way, they won't help.

They're still trying to find and get rid of the monster." Cogsley grunted as he tries to rebuild his net gun.

"We have to try.

We won't be able to get any fish with her in the lake."

As the crew of fishers try to find a way to get rid of Emily, a certain council member of Vigo overheard the predicament for them.


	3. Chapter 2

Human talk

_Mermaid Talk_

* * *

Emily and her entire pack celebrated of the hall she brought home for her family.

Many hunter patrols could not catch as many fish as she can.

Though she did not catch them, just steal them.

She was truly the daughter of David.

But her mother Karen, her mother, did not like it when she goes out there on her own, especially with those ruthless two fins.

They might one day have a chance to catch her, or worse kill her.

She pleaded her great grandfather to keep her daughter her with her brother where she'll be safe, but no prevail.

Silas believes she is a bast asset to the pack.

He knows that she is more mature than her brother Navin.

While he is very naive and young.

_"Brothers and sisters of the pack, today we celebrate the bounty that our sister Emily has brought to us all. _

_With the spirit of her father by her side, she has brought us food to last us for years to come._

_Now eat my friends._

_Eat." _Silas announced as everyone munched down on the food._  
_

Emily, the brave and smart hunter, gobbled down on a nice juicy Carp with her brother and mother by her side.

But Karen soon say Silas and swam to him.

_"Silas, we need to talk."_ Karen demanded as she stops him.

_ "Not now, Karen._

_I need to bring the object that Emily has brought to me."_ The leader of the pack groaned as he continued to his nest that was filled with human things.

_"That's what we need to talk about._

_It's dangerous enough for Emily to go to steal fish from the two fins on her own._

_But now, you're having her steal forbidden relics from them?_

_This must_ _stop."_ Karen ordered as she let out a angry hiss.

_"These can help us to advance like the two fins and build greater packs._

_I must learn more about their inventions and_ _wonders."_ Silas hissed back as he put the hat next to an old globe.

_"The two fins will not take this sitting down._

_Eventually, they'll come for us all and kill us._

_We will all be hunted down and serve like food or even_ _mounted."_ Karen Warned as she poked his chest.

_"If you are having such trouble, then I'll have you and Navin come along with her."_ Silas Sighed as he left before The mermaid had a chance to speak about the dangers.

For the woman knows the dangers of the two fins.

They almost caught her when she was a mere Guppy.

She just hopes that she could keep her kids safe from them.

But for now, she'll try once more to give Silas a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Are you Enzo and Rico?" An elder man wondered as a young teen boy stand beside him.

"Yes, who are you?" Enzo Demanded as he smashed his fist into the table that belongs to the bar.

"My name is Vigo and this is Max.

We are from the Council.

We have overheard of mermaid troubles, do you wish to fill us in?" Vigo introduced as he and the teen sat down.

"That little red head monster has been stealing from us for a whole two years now.

She comes out of nowhere, scares the pee out of my crew and steals all of our fish." Enzo reported as the spiky haired boy wrote it all down.

"I see.

This could mean that this pack must have migrated to the lake from the ocean." Vigo assumed as his fellow council member nodded.

"There's more of them?" Rico shivered in fear of more evil red heads.

"If there's one Mermaid, there must be others.

If a mermaid pack moves to a new home it must mean that lack of food, change of climate or even a dangerous predictor chased them out of their old home." Max explained.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Rico asked.

"Simple,we take one of the mermaids to locate them all, we give a temporal home, and then we'll find and relocate them to a safer environment." Max explained as they formed a plan for the mermaids of the lake.


	4. Chapter 3

Human talk

**Mermaid talk**

* * *

Emily was shocked that her great grandfather to demand on taking her mother and brother with her as a precaution.

The young red head thought it was a bad idea for Karen had not steal from the two fins since her father's death, and Navin did not know how to steal.

_"Okay Navin, since this is your first time outside the nest, mom and I are going to teach you how to hunt fish, ride currants, and most importantly, steal a mother lode of fish." _Emily smiled as she and her family began to lurk in the shadows for fish.

_"Hey Em, what do the two fins look like?_

_How do they survive on land?_" The youngest of the family wondered to his sister.

_"They wear strange things to cover their bodies, and their sonars are shape weird. (Sonars are mermaid ears.) _

_They are less scaly, and they put odd things on their fins._

_I have no clue how they survive on land._

_They are pretty_ _dumb."_ The red head answered as she laughed at the thought of what happened.

Emily taught her younger brother the best ways to hunt single fish, how to join the currant to travel faster, now the finale thing she wanted to teach him was to steal from the two fins.

_"Okay Navin, since this takes experience and supervision, I'm going to demonstrate on how to steal fish from the two fins.  
_

_You wait 'till they have enough fish in their leather tentacle, look on their boats before commencing, then steal the fish. _

_So I want you to take the fish while I scare the two fins. _

_Mom, could you help Navin if he is in_ _trouble?"_ Emily formed a plan.

_"Emily, I think we shouldn't be near them right now._

_You know very well that I was banded by one of them long ago._

_I don't want them to hurt you or Navin."_ Karen worried as she showed the large band on her wrist.

_"But what about Silas?_

_He wants those objects and those fish._

_He won't be happy." _Emily questioned as they saw the boat.

_"Leave him to me."_ Karen growled at the thought of that merman as she was about to lead her guppies home.

But then the two mermaids hear Navin screaming and hissing as the net tangle him.

Both of the mermaids cut the netting clean off of him, and Emily growled at what the two fin tried to do to her brother.

Emily swam up to the surface, ignoring her mothers shouting her name.

* * *

"The netting was cut!" Rico gasped as he saw something coming there way.

"We ticked her off!

She'll rip us apart for this!" The younger cat man screamed in fear.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this.

Vigo get ready." Max assured as Vigo and he prepared his stone.

But to their surprise, that the red headed mermaid was a full blooded stonekeeper as well.

She used her stone to blast the crew and poor Rico.

"Max, quick!

The collar!" The old man shouted as the teen grabbed the thing.

The red head bounce aboard the deck with fiery red eyes sprouting.

Max and Vigo, though for many hours, were able to knock her out.

"Quick get the collar on her, then get ready for the tank!

We're taking her to the labs." Vigo ordered as they were about to grabbed the young mermaid, a metal claw came out of nowhere and grabbed the girl.

It was a boat of poachers.

They overheard the same story of the mermaid.

It ended in a boat war, but the poacher got away.

The last thing Emily saw before she fainted once more, was her family, swimming towards the boat from behind.


	5. Chapter 4

Human talking

_Mermaid talking_

* * *

Emily felt weird and saw nothing but darkness for hours, days, months, she couldn't tell.

It all felt like a blur to her.

She wondered if what happened on the boats was a dream.

_*But it felt so real.*_ Emily thought as she let out a yawn.

_"Hey mom, what time is it?_

* * *

_I feel like I slept for an erternity."_ Emily chirped as she stretched her front fins and lazily opened her deary eyes.

But there was a deafening silence...

_"Mom?_

_Are you there?_

_She must be out hunting or something.._

* * *

_Navin, how long was I asleep?_

_I felt like I slept for_ days." Emily yawned as she waited a response from her younger brother.

But once again, there was nothing but the dark silence.

It was starting to worry her.

_"Navin, where are you?_

* * *

_Navin?_

_Ally are you there?_

_Ronin?_

_Peirce?_

_Anyone at all please." Emily pleaded as she opened her eye to nothing but darkness._

* * *

_"Where is everyone?_

_Where is my pack?_

_Where are the fishes, of the urchins or even the tiny clams?_

_Why am I alone?" _Emily whimpered as she began to swim to find her pack.

But then she slammed into a very smoothed surface.

* * *

Frightened and confused, she stared in a fright of the smooth thing.

It was see through to a dark and strange place.

The poor red head did not like this.

She tried to swim away from the odd surface but rammed into a giant black wall.

Emily screeched in fright and swam away, but rammed into another glass surface,

* * *

No matter where she went, she had the same result.

The poor mermaid was trapped.

She curled up into a cat like curl and began to whimper of this strange place she was in.

Were was she?

Why was she here?

* * *

Who put her here?

those were the questions she did not have the answer to.

Then she heard an odd noise from the other side of the see through surface.

She slowly swam to see a strange silhouette of a two fin standing before her.

Emily felt that her spine was completely cold as the frost.

* * *

She should have known that the two fins were behind this.

She gave a warning hiss to the unknown stranger.

"Hissing are we?

Don't like elves of humans do you?

We get used to it.

* * *

You're going to be seeing a lot more humans and elves in your future.

A beautiful catch like you, will bring me big money.

Chiefs would loved to make you into food.

Fishermen will adore an attractive mount of you.

Or better yet for you, rich men would keep you in an aquarium for the rest of your days.

* * *

Whatever that future holds, you won't like.

Now here are some yummy treats for you.

chum to help with your appetite and salmon to fill you up." The hunter smirked as he poured the mixture into the water of Emily's prison.

The red head would have loved to boycott any eating, just to stick it to those two fins.

But the delightful smell of chum forced her instincts to kick in.

* * *

She chomped down, like she had not eaten in years

"Oh, you are going to bring me money my little pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

Human Talk

_Mermaid talk_

* * *

Karen has never had felt this frightened, this angry, this miserable in her life.

Her sweet little girl, Emily, taken by those two fins, and it was all Silas's fault.

She knew the two fins shall bite back like this.

Now the entire pack was in danger.

Both Karen and Navin both returned home after loosing sight of Emily.

* * *

"_Karen you return, but where is Emily?" _Silas demanded as the mermaid clawed the pack leaders face.

_"This is all your fault!_

_I warned you about the two fin, now, Emily is gone and the two fins shall be coming for us!_

_We are all going to die thanks to you!" _The mother Mermaid hissed in fury as the pack gasped in horror.

The began to panic and refused to listen to the pack leader.

* * *

_"Everyone, we must leave._

_Flea to a new home before it is too late._

_We must leave everything behind and go to the_ canal." Karen ordered as everyone but Silas did so.

_"I'm staying behind._

_I shall not leave all of my work behind, just because of one lost guppy._

* * *

_Those who agree with me, stay." _Silas growled.

* * *

It had been many weeks since Emily was captured and imprisoned and she had been growing more and more homesick of their home.

Her captors kept moving from different places without rest, until one night they had arrived at a strange place.

"Alright, everyone, today we have a real treasure tonight.

A beautiful, young, ginger mermaid from far away lands." The captor smiled as everyone awed at her.

The red head gave a angry hissed at the many two fins.

* * *

After many bindings, it was Luger, one of the princes of elves.


End file.
